


Vid: Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

by shirasade



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: If there's no one beside youWhen your soul embarksThen I'll follow you into the dark- I'll Follow You Into the Dark, by Gavin Mikhail





	Vid: Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

**Author's Note:**

> I love Matteusz so much, and his relationship with Charlie is amazing, so of course I had to vid them... The [LotR quote](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/124303-don-t-go-where-i-can-t-follow) pretty much decided for me. :)

**Music:** I'll Follow You Into the Dark, by Gavin Mikhail (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCPRagQHhBw))

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/class_followyou.zip) (216mb, mp4 + srt)

 **Voiceover** :  
_Charlie:_ I shall ask Matteusz as my date.

 _Matteusz:_ Hello.  
_C:_ Everything alright?  
_M:_ Oh. Yeah. My deeply religious parents are very happy I'm going to dance with a boy.  
_C:_ Great.  
_M:_ You are a very strange person.

 _C:_ What's wrong?  
_M:_ They've... thrown me out.

 _M:_ I would like to say something.  
Do not laugh at me.  
_C:_ Is it funny?  
_M:_ No.  
_C:_ Because sometimes I miss the human sense of humour. I mean, have you seen that show, Take Me Out?  
_M:_ I love you. Do you have love where you come from?

 _C:_ I wish for you.

 _C:_ I love you. And I've lost you.

 _M:_ Please don't go where I can't follow.

 _M:_ If you are ever lost... I will find you.

 _C:_ It's the combination that means love. My family... They never saw me as someone they needed to bother combining with.

 _C:_ I think I'm lost, Matteusz.  
_M:_ Then I will find you.

 _M:_ I promise to love you today. And tomorrow I'll make this promise again.

 _M:_ My heart sometimes breaks just for the thinking of you... but I'm also afraid of you.

 _Quill:_ Kill them all!  
_M:_ That would make him a monster!

 _Ames:_ You and Matteusz can live happily ever after.  
_C:_ You're wrong. I die either way.

 _M:_ Don't you fear for what you love?  
_C:_ For it, not of it.

 _C:_ I already died. A moment ago.

 _C:_ I think it every day, and the only thing that stops me is you. Sometimes I hate you for it.

 _M:_ It feels like death, but it's not. I'm here.

 _C:_ Try to still love me.

 _C:_ Now they're gone, all of them! They're... gone, and I should be gone with them!

 _C:_ I'm lost... and alone.  
_M:_ You are not alone.

 _M:_ What if that's forever?  
_C:_ Then it's forever.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~I think the show's been cancelled, but you can't tell me that these two wouldn't have survived series 2. Seriously, I'll fight you! :)~~ Okay, apparently they're waiting for the US numbers to decide about series 2. So y'all better watch, I need more of these boys!


End file.
